Conventionally, toys in which a three-dimensional object can be assembled by connecting a plurality of blocks and parts have been known. For example, blocks having basic shapes, such as a cube and a rectangular solid, which can be freely assembled according to a user's inspiration, and dedicated blocks and parts that are formed to be assembled in accordance with a design drawing into a three-dimensional object assumed in advance have been in widespread use. Moreover, a technology in which a computer recognizes a movement and a change in shape of an object in real space and performs some sort of information processing is expected to be applied to toys and learning materials (for example, see Patent Literature 1 and Non-Patent Literature 1).